Thankful
by richonnesmints
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Bobby talks about how he's actually looking forward to a new year for once.


**A/N: Happy New Year's! I hope 2019 is amazing for all of you.**

It was just a few minutes away from the New Year and Bobby and Athena were sitting on the couch. Athena was sitting on Bobby's lap. He kept moving forward and kissing her cheek or occasionally kissing her lips.

He couldn't get over how good 2019 looked for him. He was in a happy relationship with Athena and they were going to get married. Athena's children absolutely adored him. His job was going well, and his sobriety was too.

He was actually looking forward to a brand new year for the first time in a very long time.

Bobby grabbed Athena's hand and placed a kiss directly on top of the wedding ring before kissing all of her fingers. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.

He stared at Athena and she stared back until she laughed.

"Do you wanna tell me what's on your mind?" She asked.

"2019 is going to be a great year," he said.

Athena smiled. "Stressful too. Do you know how complicated planning a wedding can be? Which flowers are we gonna go with? What food are we gonna eat? What music are we gonna play? What colors are gonna be our wedding theme? See there? So many complicated questions."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, you're right… and we'll figure all of that out... but I was just thinking about how happy I am and how I'm actually looking forward to a new year for once."

"And it's all because of you… and May and Harry," Bobby added after a moment.

"Bobby…" Athena said softly.

"The three of you make me so happy and you have no idea how grateful I am for all of you. You're marrying me and May and Harry actually like me and want me around. Those two things are the greatest feelings in the world."

Athena's lips slowly turned up into a smile and she shrugged. "Well, you make them happy… you make me happy… and we all love you."

Bobby usually wasn't a cryer, but Athena, who was the love of his life, was sitting there telling him how much he made them happy and how much they all loved him… and that was definitely one of the things that made him want to hold her tight and cry for hours.

He couldn't believe that he actually had people in his life who actually loved him so much that they wanted him to stick around forever. It not only made him happy, but it also made him feel blessed.

Blessed… because he felt like the luckiest person alive.

After everything he had done and everything he had been through, he was still able to find something he had needed and wanted all along: a family.

And he would always be so thankful for that.

"I love all of you too… so much," Bobby said as pulled Athena in for another hug.

Bobby didn't realize that he was actually crying until Athena pulled back and wiped away a few of his tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Bobby began to smile and shrugged. "I told you I was happy," he explained.

"Come here," Athena said as she pulled Bobby in and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy too."

Bobby didn't know what overcame him, but the tears really began to fall down his cheeks.

"Stop that, now," Athena told him. "I'm gonna start crying too."

"I'm sorry," Bobby apologized.

But he didn't stop crying. He was sure he had started crying even harder.

Bobby heard Athena sniffling and he just tightened his grip on her. They stayed like that for a few minutes… just crying and holding onto each other like their life depended on it.

They only pulled apart when one of the hosts announced it was only thirty seconds until the new year.

Athena began to wipe away at her tears and Bobby did the same with his own.

She laughed a little. "Look at this. Now I'm going to be a crying mess when 2019 starts."

Bobby moved his head and kissed her cheek. "You're going to be beautiful."

Athena tilted her head to the side and gave him a smile. Then, she quickly shifted herself on Bobby's lap, so they could both see the tv. It was only about ten seconds away from 2019.

When it got to five seconds, Bobby and Athena both quietly began to countdown too.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year," They both said together.

Athena turned around and faced Bobby. "Happy New Year," she said.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Nash," Bobby said, a smile forming on his lips.

Athena laughed a little and she lowered her head like she was a little shy about it.

"Now, I'm gonna have to get use to this," Athena said as she looked up at Bobby again. "I can't act like this every time you call me that."

"Why not?" Bobby asked. "I think it's adorable."

"Because I can't be in the middle of a call and get the giggles when someone calls me Sergeant Nash."

Bobby laughed. "Good point. So, what are we gonna do about that?"

Athena smiled. "I'll work on it."

"What are you gonna do… practice saying Athena Nash in front of a mirror every day?" Bobby teased.

Athena moved her head closer to Bobby's.

"Maybe that's exactly what I'll do," she said.

Bobby grinned and Athena began to kiss her way across his cheek. She stopped and looked up at up at him when her lips were only inches away from his.

"I still haven't gotten my New Year's kiss," she whispered.

Bobby glanced down at her lips. "I definitely haven't forgotten."

"That's good."

He closed the very small gap between them and kissed her.

When they pulled away, Athena gave him a small smile.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Athena," Bobby whispered.

She pulled him back in for a kiss, and it definitely wasn't as soft and sweet as the first one. Athena moaned against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bobby pulled back and Athena lowered her head and kissed his shoulder.

"Bobby… take me to bed," she murmured against his skin.

"The kids aren't coming home tonight, right?" Bobby asked.

"That's right. Michael and Glenn decided to take them shopping tomorrow, so they thought it would be better to just let them stay overnight. So, we have the house all to ourselves tonight," Athena said as she began to unbutton Bobby's shirt.

Bobby grabbed Athena and picked her up as he stood up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him. He began to make his way to their room.

"It has been a long year," Bobby said after Athena kissed him.

"What?" Athena asked.

"It's officially 2019. We haven't had sex since last year," he said, smiling.

Athena laughed. "Those jokes…" She said as she shook her head.

Bobby smiled as he moved in to kiss her again. "I make these jokes every year… all day on January 1st."

She sighed. "So, I should expect you to do the same this year?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, definitely. I know they're corny, but I am too… so I've always thought it was a good match."

Athena laughed before she kissed him again.

"You are corny," she confirmed a moment later. "But that's one of the many things I love about you."

Bobby smiled.

"I know… and I love how you love that I'm corny."

Athena smiled. "I know."

Bobby entered their room and lowered her on the bed. He looked down and gave Athena the biggest smile he possibly could before she pulled him on top of her.

They began to kiss and only one thing ran through his mind.

He was thankful… so damn thankful.


End file.
